Dark Sorrow
by obliven1993
Summary: Freya finds herself alone in Treno, tired and injured. Can a friends helping hand pull her free from her sorrow? Freya/Zidane,  Set 1 year pregame.  M for language, Violence, injury, and eventual sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Drunk and Down…**

_Narrator_

"How did I end up here?"

Those words passed through the burmecian Dragon Knight's mind who sat against the Treno auction house, slowly nursing from a bottle of a unknown liquor she had taken off a bandit on the way into Treno. The ground beneath her was cold and wet with water and who knows what else. Freya couldn't care less what these "Nobles" thought of her right now, all she cared about now was drinking her sorrows away. Its been 4 years, 4 years since Fratley disappeared.

As she sat on the ground drinking down the burning orange liquid, she saw another Burmecian, dressed in traveling clothing looking down at her. He was clearly confused seeing one of the powerful Dragon Knight's of Burmecia sitting on the ground of the slum city Treno and drinking herself to stupor as well! She bared her teeth and snarled and chucked the bottle at the man. It fell short and shattered on the ground, but it had the desired effect. The man quickly rushed off, frightened of the drunken Knight.

Freya let out a sad sigh as she realized that was her only bottle. She mumbled out slightly as she laid her head on the ground in her drunken state, one of the honored Dragon Knight's of Burmecia falling asleep on the street.

She awoke to a slight tapping on her head, it felt like someone's foot. She snarled and pulled her lance off her back, jabbing it into the persons throat quickly. The person let out a slight gasp as they felt the spear against there throat. Freya looked up with bloodshot, sad yet angry eyes. They went wide as they saw who it was.

_Zidane Tribal's POV_

I was surprised when I walked by the auction house and saw one of my old friends propped against the wall, drinking. I was going to go make sure she was alright but just then she threw a bottle of some liquid at a nearby man. I was shocked, Freya rarely attacked someone without good reason…

Once I saw she fell asleep, I walked over and tapped her lightly with my foot, making sure she was still asleep. Bad idea. A split second later, I had her lance jammed up against my throat, it barely brought blood but I was shocked to see my close friend looking at me with such anger and utter hatred. I don't think she realized who I was at first, as her eyes slowly cleared and she looked away, ashamed at her actions.

"Zidane…What do you want?" Freya mumbled out slightly slurred, she seemed to be at least partially drunk. I knew this meant nothing, if anything a drunk Freya was more dangerous.

"Freya…" Was all I could manage out, looking over my friends form. She had bandages all over her arms and legs, her large red coat lain on the ground next to her. She looked like she had not seen a bath in months.

"If you don't have anything to say then leave!" She said angrily, wanting me gone.

"Aww, come on Freya! You know you cant get rid of me before I get a kiss." I blabbed out quickly, not thinking before saying it. That got me…well it got me a clawed slap across the face. When Burmaciens slap you, it hurts. I stumbled back from the slap, I had been slapped by Freya before but this time was different. She truly did not want me, or maybe anyone around…

"Go. NOW!" She almost screamed out at my face. She pulled herself up from the ground, using her lance, and began slowly walking away. She was hurt badly from the looks of it, she looked close to falling over as it was, and those wounds needed to be taken care of. I didn't know what to do, leave my friend alone like she wished or help her against her will?

_Freya Crescent's POV_

"_The NERVE of that idiot!" _I screamed out in my mind, enraged even more by the thief's foolishness. I can't believe he would actually say that to me! He deserves more then a slap, good for him I'm too tired for that. I continued my slow movement away from the fool as my entire body screamed out in a protest with every movement. I recalled when I first met the boy, how then I was injured as well. I forced the thought from my mind, not wanting to remember that memory.

I heard Zidane call out after me but everything seemed to be turning into a haze. I was breathing shallowly and coughed slightly, never having though spending the night on Treno's ground along with all these wounds would end with me becoming sick. I dropped my lance and fell to the ground with a groan.

I could barely make out Zidane above me as my mind swam in a haze. He reached down and slowly pulled me up, I tried to push him off, to protest his picking me up off the ground with every ounce of strength he could muster. He was being strained by the act of lifting someone larger then him, but he continued anyway. I continued my weak struggling as I felt blood run down my arms, the wounds opening again. I slowly lost consciousness as my friend of 2 years carried me away from the auction house.

_Narrator_

Zidane carried the unconscious Dragoon through the streets of Treno, getting more then a few odd looks from many nobles. The Burmecian traveler from before looked over when Zidane walked by and slowly nodded, despite the attack on him earlier he understood what had happened. There were not many Burmacians who didn't know who Freya Crescent was, or what she had lost.

Zidane carried her into the Inn, and after purchasing a room for two he carried her to the room, slowly placing her on the bed. He dug into his backpack and pulled out some medical supplies. He then went about the long process of changing the many bandages she wore on her form. He removed one of the bloodier bandages on her arm and saw a deep red gash, it looked like it had been there for days. Zidane sighed out slowly at the sight of this.

"Geez Freya…why can't you ever just get your wounds healed?" He whispered slowly and reached into his bag and pulled out a potion, he pulled out a rag and poured some of the green sparkling liquid onto it. He rubbed it on the wound and watched as it slowly healed, it reminded him of the day they had first met. He shook his head, getting back on track of what he was doing now. Freya's other wounds were not as bad as they looked, and he easily fixed them.

He looked over at the clock on the wall once finished, and saw it was well into the morning. He fell over on the other bed in the room, he looked over at his friend on the opposite bed, the bed was slightly blood soaked from the blood that had been on Freya. He chuckled slightly at the thought of the Inn owners face the next day when he came in and saw that the bed looked like it had had a pig slaughtered in it.


	2. One Hell of a Hangover

**Authors Note: The reason this chapter has taken so long is my computer broke. I just recently got a new one and am working on the chapter. This will probably be the last chapter featuring the different Point Of Views; the rest will all be 3****rd**** person. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 2: One Hell of a Hangover…**

_Freya Crescent's POV_

"_Okay…head hurts…a lot." _I thought as I opened my eyes slowly and the bright light came through the shades of the window and hit my eyes; the pain felt like my skull was being cracked open. I held my hand up and shielded my eyes from the bright light, and then looked around where I was.

It was a room in Treno's Inn; I recalled sleeping in one during my travels. I could not recall how I got here; I remember falling asleep in the filthy street. After that it was a blur. I sat up in the bed and looked over at the bed on the other end of the room; I saw someone laying in them and saw the dirty blonde hair of Zidane Tribal.

That's right! He was the one I was talking too, I recall being surprised in my drunken stupor to see him in Treno. The thief must have picked me up after I had fallen over, and to my surprise healed me. The many wounds I had the previous night now gone. The wounds were the product of foolishly attempting to battle a large monster outside of Treno. I had not anticipated its loud roar calling allies to its aid…

I dragged myself out of the bed, my legs still slightly shaky from the previous night. I recall the reason for getting drunk in the street, the day before had been the 4th anniversary of the day Fratley left. The sadness had slowly been coming up behind me as the years passed. I walked over to Zidane and lightly shook the thief's shoulder as he lay in bed.

_ Zidane Tribal's POV_

I was awoken rather rudely from a very nice dream where I and the local bar maid of Treno were getting rather intimate… But I diverse. I opened my eyes and saw to my surprise, Freya standing to the side of the bed shaking my shoulder. I was slightly worried she was going to punch me in the face but easily saw she was not as she seemed to be in a rather relaxed state. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over the dragon knight's body, looking at her strong yet lithe body. I had seen her fighting prowess before, and knew she was easily capable of bringing harm, yet I found her body almost…

I shook my head slightly and looked back up to her face, taking my mind away from those thoughts.

"Well, nice to see you up." I said and sat up, seeing my gloved hands still had a small amount of dried blood on them. Seems I had forgotten to wipe my hands off before falling asleep.

"Yea…just woke up on the blood covered bed." She said, pointing over to the bloody bed. I lightly rubbed the back of my head at her annoyance; she was probably hung over from the drinking the night before. That was bad.

"Well, when I was done healing your wounds I wasn't exactly ready to clean the sheets." I retorted quickly, grinning slightly. Bad idea, she smacked me across the face a few seconds later.

"Wrong thing to say!" She yelled.

"OW! What was that for!" I almost screamed back at her, but I kept my voice down.

"For opening your damn mouth." She said and sat down on the bed, her body was probably still sore from the wounds. I pushed myself out of the bed and reached into my bag, pulling out her helmet and coat. I handed them to her and she took them quickly, almost hugging them against herself. She quickly put the two items on; grabbing her spear from the sitting position I had put it in leaning on the wall.

"Any reason you are having me get ready so quickly?" She asked, recognizing that I was in a bit of a rush. I nodded at the clock, which read 10:45.

"Have to be out by 11. Only paid for one night, if you didn't wake up in time, I was gonna leave you here." I said with a grin and ducked under the following swing of her spear. There was a knock on the door and the gruff voice of the inn keeper spoke.

"Sir? You have 13 minutes before your paid time will be over, so hurry up." He said and I heard him walk off grumbling. I walked over to my bag and picked it up, throwing it over my shoulder I made my way out of the Inn. Freya ran up behind me quickly, I stopped halfway across one of the high walls that acted as bridges and looked back at her.

"Something wrong Freya?" I asked, wondering why my friend was still with me.

"Why did you help me? You probably saw how much of an ass I was making out of myself." She grumbled out slowly, embarrassed at the memory.

"You don't need a reason to help people; I said that to you before didn't I?" I answered and a small smile graced her face, I decided to ask a question myself then.

"So...Why were you drinking on the ground anyway? I've seen you drink yourself to near stupor before, but never in the middle of the street." I asked and the smiled quickly faded, being replaced by a small frown as she stared at me with her green eyes that shown a soul that had been hardened by life. I sighed, knowing asking was really something I shouldn't of and I stupidly still did.

"Look, Zidane. It was just the anniversary of when…of when Fratley left." She mumbled out and I nodded, I was guessing that was why. I looked at her face and it shown only a small fraction of the despair she was feeling. I sighed and reached up to the tall Burmecien and put a hole on her shoulder. This seemed to bring her out of her daze and she looked down to me.

"Hey…come on, I'll travel with you until you feel a bit better. Alright?" The question seemed to stun her but she nodded slowly.

"Besides, there's no telling all the fun we can have." I said with a grin that quickly faltered as she punched me across the face and I stumbled off the wall and down to the ground outside of the city, lightly twitching as I lay on the ground.

**And chapter 2 is done, feed back appreciated. I feel this is an enjoyable fic that I like writing.**


End file.
